


Don't mind it

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Piercings, Slavery, Taken, Temporary Blindness, non con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is given away by his father to appease an opponent.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Don't mind it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘I can’t see’ prompt at Febuwhump.

He hadn´t even begged his father. He knew that his father would do anything to keep his power intact or increase it. The moment his dad´s rival had made his intentions clear, he has been kept chained in his bedroom. He is to be exchanged in order to avoid a war the next day.

When he wakes, it is still dark and it is to the sound of people entering his chambers. Before he can do anything, a vial with something foul smelling is held under his nose and he doesn’t even notices when he loses consciousness.

* * *

He wakes to the mother of headaches. He doesn´t even open his eyes, knowing it will only increase his headache. It is only after a while that he realizes that he is hogtied and that he isn´t going anywhere. His back is already killing him. He stays still when he hears footsteps approach.

The man that enters is tall, at least a couple of inches taller than himself and he is not small himself. Or maybe that is what everybody look when you are laying on the floor, tied like an animal. The man has a sinister look. He crouches down and inspects him, looking him over before straightening out again.

‘I want him in the main room during dinner.’

He can only wonder what the words mean. Two men that appear to be guards of some sort, walks over and pick him up like he is a slap of meat. He is being transported to endless hallways and then left in a room. It is slightly warmer in here so he stops shivering, like he did in the drafty halls.

A woman enters and sighs.

‘Guard!’

One of them enters again.

‘I cannot work on him like that. Can he be released?’

‘Not without some sort of restraints, he is too much of a flight risk.’

‘Does he need his sight?’

Mac looks up in surprise and shock, ‘Yes I do.’ He blurts out.

The guard kicks him and groans while trying to breathe through the pain, since he can´t curl around himself.

‘Let me check before you do anything rash, I don´t want Lord Murdoc´s wrath on me.’

The guard leaves the room and the woman checks him over. She also pays special attention to the spot where the guard kicked him, but decides no real damage was done.

‘You will need a bath and a shave.’

She starts boiling water and preparing all the stuff she will be needing to groom Mac. When the guard returns, Mac´s gut clenches at the sight of the man.

‘Lord Murdoc says you can do anything you want as long as it isn’t permanent. Oh, and he wants the boy adorned with the usual jewelry.’

She nods and starts preparing things that Mac can´t see. He tries to twist his head to see what she is doing, but she stands at an angle he can´t see.

‘Please, I… You can´t blind me. I make things, I need my sight.’

‘You made things, dear, now you are property of Lord Murdoc. You don´t need your sight to be pretty. And he doesn´t like his property getting lost or wander away. But I guess if you are cooperating, I won’t need to take such drastic measures.’

‘I will be good.’

‘I’ll make sure you will.’

Mac looks at her not understanding, but it soon dawns on him when she appears next to him with a wet cloth. She presses it against his face and he can´t help himself from breathing in. Whatever it is, doesn´t knock him out, but he feels relaxed and strangely free.

Once she can see that the potion is working she asks the guards to remove his bindings and to place him on the table in the middle of the room. Once Mac is on the table, she rearranges his limbs and starts washing his body and his hair. She also shaves his face. She checks the rest of his body and decides it needs to be more hairless, so she takes some sugar paste and rubs it on the parts of Mac´s body that she wants hairless.

Mac moans when he is being exfoliated and starts to fight weakly but another sniff of the cloth and Mac just hums at himself, lost in his own mind.

She then takes a pin and quickly and efficiently adds a gold ring through Neal´s septum and one through his left nipple. He cries out for a moment, but soon enough he is once again preoccupied with his own mind. From the rings hang gold medallions with the crest of the house of Murdoc.

When she is done, she calls in the guards again and tells them, he is ready for the black smit. The man is called in and he quickly and efficiently adds a collar so they can chain Mac in place. He is taken to a bedroom where his collar it fastened to the ground with a chain. A soft blanket is placed over him and he falls asleep.

* * *

Mac wakes up to the sound of a man shouting. He doesn´t understand what is happening, but he is pulled up and struggles to get his feet underneath him. He is pulled through halls and dropped inside a larger room. He doesn´t really understand what is happening but he can hear someone hissing something and next a body hits the floor.

‘Don´t ever hurt my pet again, do you hear!’

Mac stares blearily at the man, when the man crouches next to him.

‘Did he hurt you, precious?’

The man checks his face for damage, but he shakes his head, ‘I’m fine.’

The hand that connects with his face stings.

‘I didn´t give you permission to talk. First rule. You don´t speak. If you want my attention, you seek it by touching my leg or arm. When I give you permission, you can talk to me. Understood?’

Mac nods, there is no need to anger the man further. The man sits down and pulls on a chain that is connected to his collar, it is only when it pulls taut that he realizes its presence. A jerk makes him fall over and he crawls closer to the chair where the man is sitting down.

‘When we are in public, you kneel next to me.’

Neal looks up to the man. He isn´t really unattractive or anything, but something sinister oozes from him, Mac is not sure if it is the creepy smile or the eyes that seem to pierce right through him. Mac crawls towards the chair and sits next to it. He can hear the man making a disappointed sound.

‘I guess you need to learn the hard way. Fine by me. Guards!’

Mac tries to jump up, but the man pulls him closer by his collar, almost choking him and the guards are big and strong, he is pulled away and brought back to the first room where the woman groomed him.

‘Back already? We will take care of that fighting spirit. Hold him!’

Mac struggles with all his might, but there are just too many guards and they are too strong. One of them holds his head and suddenly the foul smelling rag is back. Again, it doesn´t make him pass out, but he relaxes in his captors grip. One eye lid is pried open and he can feel a drop of liquid entering his eye. Then the other eye gets the same treatment.

‘There, that should make him more compliant. Get him back to lord Murdoc.’

Mac is lifted and brought back, where he is made to kneel next to his masters’ chair. He starts to list to the side, but gentle hands guide his head into someone’s lap and he is grateful for not face planting on the rug. He can feel a hand pet him.

‘I would feed you, but I don´t think that is a good idea right now, I don´t want you to get sick.’

Mac starts to drift, only startling when his collar is pulled taut.

‘Follow me.’

His is pulled on his feet and stumbles alongside whomever is supporting him. Finally they stop moving and he is guided to the floor onto something furry. Still feeling the effects of whatever was given, Mac falls asleep.

* * *

When Mac wakes, he is thirsty and hungry and most of all stiff. He stays still, puzzling everything in place. Oh yeah, he was brought to Lord Murdoc. Wait, he… when he opens his eyes, it stays dark. Making sure his eyes are open, he feels for them and angst grips his gut when he realizes they are open, but he can´t see. They blinded him!

‘Take deep breaths!’ a male voice tells him, Lord Murdoc.

‘You wouldn´t listen, so I had to make sure you understand the rules. You are mine and mine alone. I will do to you whatever I want.’

‘You can´t just…’

The slap startles him as he didn´t see it coming.

‘What did I tell you about talking. But even that is quite easily fixed.’

Mac backs away on instinct, but he hits a bed with his back. Before he knows it, something leather is bound around his head. A muzzle!

‘There, that should do it, until you learn how to behave. Like I said, you don´t talk. If you want my attention, you touch my leg or arm. I won´t hurt you, well not much and you will learn your place in my household. Nod if you understand?’

Mac thinks a moment of being stubborn, but his master already showed he is willing to take drastic measures, so he nods.

‘Good pet, well, let’s get ready for breakfast, shall we?’

Mac dreads what is going to happen next, but he is made to use a chamber pot and told that he will be washed by one of Murdoc´s servants after breakfast. Something hangs from his nose and he feels it, but his hand is swatted away.

‘Leave your jewelry alone, you don´t want it infected. Everyone will recognize it as you being my property and will leave you alone.’

Mac can´t believe this is happening. But there isn´t much time to think as he is pulled by his collar, he scrambles upright and follows Murdoc. By staying close behind him, he can move relatively quick, even blinded and it will prevent him bumping into stuff.

‘You learn quickly, good.’

When they arrive at the dinner table, Murdoc sits down and pulls the leash down, making Mac kneel next to the chair. Mac can hear servants enter with food. Suddenly the muzzle is pulled away and something is pushed against his lips. He pulls back in surprise.

‘Eat! Don´t make me force feed you, because I can assure you, it will entertain me more than you.’

Mac swallows, leaning forward to wear he suspects the hand. Something sweet is put inside his mouth and he slowly savors the piece of honey and bread. It is delicious, he never had anything like that at home. Home… would his dad think of him? He wonders, but the next piece of bread is there and he gently takes it. No need in antagonizing his master this early in the day. He will have to wait until the right moment to try and escape. Now is not the moment.


End file.
